As referred to in "ice cream" (Fourth Edition pages 303-307) W S Arbuckle (The AVI Publishing Company, Inc., Westport, Conn. USA) frozen novelties, typified by those made of ice cream and/or water ices, are frequently extruded and cut across the axis of the extrusion into individual pieces. Such novelties are referred to as being extruded novelties.
The full content of such pages are hereby incorporated by way of reference in their entirety.
As used herein "an extruded frozen novelty with high inclusions from a mouldable material" preferably includes an extruded or co-extruded edible material to be maintained at below 0.degree. C. (e.g.; ice cream and/or water ice or mixtures thereof) and the high inclusions may be any solid or solids preferably edible (e.g.; fruit pieces, confectionery items, etc.). By high inclusions are preferably sufficient such inclusions to preclude or discourage a simple wire or blade cutting transversely of the extrusion or co-extrusion axis of the mouldable material owing to the potential for such a wire or blade to encounter a solid region and thus provide other than a clean separation of a discrete quantum of the high inclusion material from the extrusion mass thereof.
As used herein the term "nozzle means" can be both singular and plural to the extent required should there be a wish to extrude more than one material into each cavity or to dedicate different nozzles to specifically indexed cavities, ie; every alternate cavity.
As used herein "cavity" insofar as the carousel is concerned preferably means no more than an opening to define a periphery, and, as used herein "recess" means both said opening and a base thereof or top thereof depending on whether or not the nozzle feeds from above (preferred) or below.